


火与花

by TREEDIGRADE



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 空洞骑士
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TREEDIGRADE/pseuds/TREEDIGRADE
Relationships: Grimmchild/The Knight (Hollow Knight), 格林之子x小骑士
Kudos: 11





	火与花

_“你要献上圣神之花。这花稀有纤弱，独一无二。你必须好好珍惜，把它当成自己的心来对待。”_  
  
她说了谎，或者至少在格林的孩子看来，她在夸大其词。那纤细白嫩的花确实珍贵而稀有，在他看来却不能被称为独一无二。  
  
他不止一次看到这种纤弱苍白的花朵出现在某只虫子手上，这全都得益于那只同样苍白的生物，只不过它并不纤弱，恰恰相反，它相当强大，光是保护着这可怜脆弱到极致的花朵走遍了整个危机四伏的圣巢便可见一斑，因为只需轻轻一击，弱小的花朵就会瞬间凋零。  
  
可怜的花。脆弱到令格林的孩子感到憎恶，像某种从诞生开始便注定了的悲剧，他不喜欢。  
  
所以他无法理解，为什么它会乐此不疲地护送它跨越大半个圣巢，就为了将它送到某只虫子手上。  
  
不是某种任务，任务会有报酬，而它所能收获的最多不过是一句赞美之词，翻来覆去地称赞花朵的特殊。格林的孩子认为那不过是因为它们都不知道苍白的生物不只将花送到了一只虫的手上，如果它们知道，它们也会和他一样，认为这花没什么特别的。它被送到了太多虫手上，已经失去了其特殊性。  
  
苍白的生物又一次回到了王后花园，一如既往地摘下了一朵娇嫩的花，不知道要送往谁的手中。不过无所谓，因为格林的孩子打算阻止它。这并不困难，虽然如今他的力量尚微，对付一朵花却是绰绰有余，何况是如此脆弱的花朵，小小的一团火焰足以令它灰飞烟灭。  
  
但那样就太明目张胆了，他需要迂回一点的方式。  
  
格林的孩子将目光投向了那些漫游的水母。  
  
过程非常顺利，他亲眼看着那朵花在空中被炸得四分五裂，只是连累了真正被击中的苍白生物，不过他觉得这没什么大不了的，它又不像那朵花一样脆弱。  
  
沉浸在喜悦中的孩子短暂地忘了他是被召唤而来的，这意味着，他同样可以被召回。而召唤他的生物并没有忘记这件事。  
  
当他再次被召唤出来的时候，它已经回到了那个衰落的小镇。  
  
单薄的披风难以掩饰花朵纯洁的光辉，可它明明已经给小镇上所有的居民都送上了花。格林的孩子无精打采地趴在长椅上，一时想不通它为何要回到这里。  
  
……不，不对。他扬起头，目光投向了小镇之外，那里火红的光芒明艳灼目，随后便看见已经休整完毕的苍白生物顺着他视线投射的方向走了过去。  
  
“你回来得比预想中要早了点，我的朋友。”格林在话语间短暂地给他的孩子投去了个询问的眼神，后者只是无力地朝底下的生物看了一眼，格林将视线收了回来。“——实际上，早了太多，我看见你似乎并没有收集完仪式所需要的精华。”格林微垂下眼打量着那只沉默的生物，因为体型的原因不得不抬起头来仰视他，这让他得以直视那双空洞的眼睛，但他却无法从其中窥见任何他想要看见的东西，那里什么也没有，只是全然的虚无。  
  
在沉默中苍白的生物从披风下取出了一朵花，花的颜色和它的面具几乎如出一辙，只是更加纯洁而柔和，并且……  
  
格林微微瞪大了双眼。  
  
“原来如此，你给我带来了一份特别的礼物。”他微笑着，“我很感激，朋友，但请恕我不能收下。它十分珍贵，只是太纯洁而且……脆弱了，这样的花朵不适合我。”  
  
没有多余的动作，短暂的停顿后，苍白的生物沉默着将花朵收了起来，点头致意后便转身离开。格林的孩子罕见的没有立刻追上去。  
  
“什么？”格林看了他一眼。  
  
……  
  
“也不能这么说，它只是……在做我们都在做的事。”  
  
……  
  
“不是那个原因，解释起来有点复杂，你以后会明白的。”  
  
格林的孩子仍想追问，却被他打断：“它要走出去了，快跟上它吧。”说完也不管孩子作何反应，转身便融入了火光之中。  
  
没有办法，他只得抱着满腹的困惑跟随它回到了小镇的长椅上，只是刚刚趴下，他便感到有什么东西柔和地轻抚了一下他的脸颊。  
  
他睁开眼，苍白的生物将那朵花举到了他的眼前，显然接下来将由他决定是否要收下这脆弱的花朵。  
  
他一点也不想要一份纯粹的悲剧做礼物，何况它已经泛滥得如此普通。这么看来答案似乎显而易见，可他同样不能拒绝，这朵花已经被拒绝过了一次。  
  
如此的进退两难或许他不会是最后一次遇见，但无论如何当下都是第一次，他不可避免地陷入了窘迫。  
  
突然，孩子的脑海里升腾起了一团火红色的灵感。  
  
他立刻为其付诸了行动，一团鲜红的火焰从他的口中吐出，不偏不倚地打在了花朵上，花瓣瞬间就燃烧了起来，火焰为其染上鲜红，那是另一种明亮而不凡的光彩。  
  
独一无二。  
  
格林的孩子欣喜地笑了。  
  
  
  



End file.
